Model My Heart
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Hanna Marin has liked guys for as long as she can remember. But when she meets a stunning new model—Emily Fields—she's stuck and confused. Meanwhile, Aria's been neglected by her basketball player boyfriend Jason, so when she meets the charming poet Ezra Fitz, she's stunned. And Spencer, well, she feels like she needs to spice her relationship with Toby up. Spoby Ezria Hannily
1. Chapter 1

I'm picking up a new pairing! Usually I write Spencer x Toby fics, but I decided to try a new pairing, and I really love Hannily's show friendship, so I decided to write a story about their romance. This will include the following pairings: Hannily, Spoby, and Ezria!

Chapter 1

Stepping into the building was a slender new model, with a tanned complexion, chocolatey eyes, and a stunning figure. To be honest, most people in the building were wowed when the girl walked in, specifically the fashion designer, Hanna Marin. The blonde had requested a new model for their latest magazine, and the stunning one who'd walked in was the girl. Hanna Marin had worked with many models, gorgeous ones, too, but none of them wowed her the way that the new girl did, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Something was just so stunning about the new girl.

"Hi, Janet sent me in," the girl shyly said. "Um, I'm the new girl they hired. You must be Miss Marin, right?"

She nodded her head, unable to focus. She composed herself and stretched an arm out to offer the new girl a handshake. The tan girl looked down for a moment before extending her own arm and shaking her new boss's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hanna said, in the most professional tone she could use.

"I'm sorry— I haven't gotten a lot of practice at this," the girl said. "I'm new to the modeling world. I know that you guys wanted a professional, and I'm really honored that you guys still selected me over the experienced models."

Hanna shook her head like it was nothing, and said. "Yes, I wanted a professional, but I think you'll do just fine, uh—"

"Emily Fields," she said. "That's my name."

"Well, Emily, as I was saying, I think you'll do just fine," Hanna confidently spoke, with a smile.

* * *

Hanna dropped by her best friend's home after work that day. She knocked on the door of the two story house, which her lawyer best friend and her longtime boyfriend lived. The brunette opened the door, and did a little twirl. Ever since she'd left high school, she'd loosened up and become a much happier person. She welcomed Hanna in automatically, and the ladies sat down on the couch.

"Toby just headed out," she announced to her blonde friend. "He's always working, that busy guy. Anyways, how was work today, Han? Meet the new sexy model? I wasn't sure if an amateur model would be good enough for the extraordinary Hanna Marin, you know."

"Well, she was perfect," Hanna said with a smile. "I mean it when I say it. I'm not even sure if she's an amateur! One thing, she's gorgeous, and another, she models like a pro. She's got poses that are just perfect. I don't think I can even call her an amateur anymore, because she's amazing."

Spencer giggled a little.

"Sounds like you're loving the new girl," she said with a smirk. "Hanna, uh, earlier today, Caleb called me. He was looking for you. He wants to talk to you soon. He's flying in from Ravenswood next week. Pretty impressive, huh? You're a lucky girl. A guy is willing to fly all the way from north of Pennsylvania for you."

"Oh, they're not _that_ far," Hanna didn't appreciate it.

"Han, why aren't you all giddy to see him?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, it's been so many years since I've seen him!" Hanna responded, shaking her head. "Feelings change. I don't know what he's like anymore, and I don't know if I'll even like him again when he comes back! Maybe I'm just scared to find out what things are like. I'd rather not find out how things have changed."

"He loves you," Spencer said confidently. "He's Caleb Rivers, and he'll always love you. A few years in Ravenswood never could have changed his feelings for you. He's got to still love you, deep down inside, at least."

"And it sounds troubling!" Hanna said, groaning. "I want to be in a relationship where it's not awkward."

"It _won't_ be," Spencer assured her. "Not once you see him again. You'll realize that he's the same guy you fell in love with, and feel like it's the same amazing relationship you had before. You'll realize that there's no reason to be awkward with him, because it'll all go back to the way that it was!"

"Spence, not all relationships work like that," Hanna said. "I know that Toby and you have the ability to always forgive each other no matter what, but if I remember correctly, Caleb and I aren't compatible like that. We have to resolve everything, and sometimes it takes time! Lots of time, too."

"Well, we'll find out if you can resume where you left off," Spencer said. "He'll be here next week, and you'll have to face him at some point."

* * *

Hanna went back to work the next morning. She sighed as she entered the large building. She walked up to the front desk, where Janet sat. She smiled when she saw Hanna coming. The blonde walked up to the desk lady and gave her ID card. The card was scanned in a flash.

"Buzz me in, Janet," Hanna said. "Tenth floor, I've got a meeting with Jackson."

"Of course, Miss Marin," Janet said, nodding her head as she pressed a red button to buzz her boss in. "Hello, Jackson, Miss Marin is here and coming to your floor for the meeting. Buzzed in. Have a nice day, Miss Marin."

"You too, Janet," Hanna said with a smile as she walked into the elevator.

When she arrived at her boss Jackson's office, she panicked a little. Jackson ran things around. What if he was calling her to fire her for accepting an amateur model? He was certainly picky like that. He wouldn't accept anyone but the finest for his magazine.

"Miss Hanna Marin, please have a seat," Jackson calmly ordered, spinning his chair around to face her. "We have some discussing to do about the new article of the magazine. The fall line you designed is absolutely fabulous, darling. But, I heard you hired an unexperienced girl to model for us. Now Hanna, you know that we only accept the pros here..."

"Jackson, I—" she weakly began.

"There's no excuses," he said, shaking his head. "But in this case, _I'll_ have to make an exception! Phil sent me the shots he took of the new model, and they're fantastic. She looks stunning, gorgeous, sexy! Girls will be all over the fall line, for sure. When they see this model, they'll be stunned."

"She's amazing, and that's why I let her go even when she told me she was new to modeling," Hanna said. "She's got a future ahead of her, Jackson. I know she's got something special. She's talented. Her poses are fantastic. I could see her as an actress, too."

So, Jackson was wowed by the new model as well.

After having a discussion with Jackson, where all they did was praise the new model, Hanna headed to her normal studio. She smiled and took her coat off as she entered the studio. She smiled when she saw Phil getting his camera ready to take more shots. She quickly walked up to him and have him a hug.

"Phil, thank you!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Calm down, Marin, what'd I do that got you so ecstatic?" Phil asked with a cute smile.

"Saved my ass, you hero," Hanna said, and playfully punched his arm. "Jackson called me to his office. He has the policy about no amateur models, but she shots of our new model Emily Fields were so stunning that he made an exception, and there was lots of praising! _You_ took those amazing shots that wowed him, Phil!"

"Well I feel quite honored," Phil said with a chuckle. "You designed the clothes, which complemented her complexion quite well. You deserve the praise Jackson gives you, Marin! You really do."

The new girl walked into the room wearing a white spaghetti strap top and dark blue skinny jeans. The skinny jeans complemented her slender figure well. She smiled when she saw her proud boss jog up to her. Hanna gave the new girl a long hug, so happy about all the praise that the new girl got her! The new girl was the reason that Jackson was so wowed!

"I knew you were special from the moment I saw you!" Hanna exclaimed. "My boss _loved_ your shots, Emily. He loved the way the outfits looked on you. Phil's shots are fantastic. You need to see those shots! I know it's only your second day, but maybe you'd like to come with me for a cup of coffee after work, and I can show you the pictures that Phil took of you. They're studio processed and ready to go."

Emily blushed. All she did was walk into work, and she was getting pounds of praise!

"I would love to," Emily agreed quietly.

* * *

Hanna and Emily were heading out for coffee after work, but the blonde had forgotten her purse at Spencer's house the previous night, so the two girls decided to make a stop there first. Hanna had a spare key that Spencer had given her, since the girls were practically like sisters. The blonde used the spare key and walked into her friend's house. She insisted that Emily tagged along inside, so she could meet Spencer if she was even home.

When she went to the living room, Spencer was there, and kissing some guy that Emily didn't know.

"_Spencer_," Hanna scolded as she walked into the living room. "What the hell? We have a guest over!"

"This is my house, Hanna!" Spencer yelled, and pulled away from the boyfriend or whoever she was kissing. "I'm sorry for not knowing that you were going to randomly drop by with a guest. I shouldn't have to worry about privacy in my own house! I'm starting to regret giving you the spare key."

Hanna chuckled.

"I forgot my purse," she announced.

"Oh right, I meant to give that back to you," Spencer said, and got it from a drawer.

She handed it to Hanna.

"By the way, this is my new model— meet Emily Fields!" Hanna exclaimed. "She earned me some serious praise from my boss Jackson today. Her shots are great. You can see then in the magazine coming out soon. She looks fab!"

Spencer stuck out a hand for Emily to shake. She shook her hand nervously. She didn't want to make an enemy out of her. Not only did that brunette have an intimidating smile on her face, but also, she was her boss's friend! She could only imagine all the trash talk that would happen if she didn't make a good impression.

"It's nice to meet you," Spencer sweetly said. "I've heard a lot of praise about you from Hanna. She's really glad to work with you. Oh, this is my boyfriend Toby."

When he heard that cue, he quickly got up from the couch and stuck out a hand for Emily to shake.

"Toby Cavanaugh. How are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm good," she responded, staring at the floor.

"Don't be shy, Emily," Hanna said, and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Emily's body tensed up when Hanna touched her. Her cheeks turned red, but she didn't want Spencer or Toby to see, so she looked away from them.

"It seems she's just a little too shy right now," Hanna said with a chuckle. "I'll see you two love birds later. Don't have too much sex, ok?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, even though she found it hard not to chuckle. She took Toby's hand and they sat back on the couch together. They waved at the two girls who were leaving their house. And as soon as they left, Spencer and Toby's lips smashed against each other once again...

* * *

They arrived at the nice little coffee joint—the Brew. While Hanna had been there numerous times, it was all new for Emily. They went up and ordered coffees as soon as they got there. The baristas got to work right after they ordered. Once they picked up their drinks, they sat down at one of the tables. Before they could begin talking, another one of Hanna's friends showed up.

"Hanna!" the girl exclaimed. "It's been too long, sweetie!"

Emily was beginning to feel like Hanna was a little bit too experienced and popular to be her friend. She sighed quietly as she sipped her coffee.

"Aria, is that really you?" Hanna asked with a glowing grin that Emily couldn't stop staring at. "Oh baby, it's been too long for sure. Hasn't it been like a whole month? I can't believe it's been all that time! Sit down, please. How's everything going?"

Aria grabbed a chair and pushed it towards the table. She sat down across from them with a smile.

"You're here all alone?" Hanna inquired.

"Well, I wasn't _supposed_ to be alone," Aria responded with a sigh. "Jason and I had plans for coffee together, but he couldn't make it. He had a basketball game. Well, that's what I get for dating a sporty guy who plays basketball, hmm?"

"Things didn't work out with Jake?" Hanna asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Aria responded sadly. "He's a great guy, though. Jake had to go to world championships for fighting, and I just didn't want to deal with long distance. He's going to be on tour for years. Then Jason came back, and things worked out for us again."

"Well, I'm glad you still get some happiness, doll face," Hanna chuckled.

"I don't know. Jason's always playing basketball, so I don't really get to see him, and that kind of upsets me," Aria told her with a sigh. "But enough about me! How's Spencer? How are _you_?"

"First thing's Spencer— she's doing great," Hanna happily said. "Her relationship with Toby is on great terms right now. And me, I'm doing fine as well."

"Oh, I'm so happy for Spence! She texted me and told me Caleb's visiting from Ravenswood," Aria said. "Is that true, Han?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly thrilled about it," Hanna said, sighing. "It's just been too long. I don't think I really want to be with Caleb anymore."

"That's such a shame," Aria sighed. "Oh my, where are my manners? You have someone sitting right here? Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my newest model—Emily Fields," Hanna happily introduced. "Em, this is my really good friend Aria Montgomery. We go way back!"

"Hello," Emily quietly said.

"She's somewhat shy," Hanna said with a shrug. "But my boss Jackson _loves_ the shots that she's in. My photographer Phil did a really excellent job taking photos of her. Here, I have copies of the photos in my purse. Emily, you wanted to see these, so here you go."

Hanna laid the photographs of Emily modeling out. Aria's jaw nearly dropped.

"These," Aria began, pointing to all the photos, "are fantastic. Emily, you look great!"

"Thank you," Emily shyly said, blushing a little bit.

"I can really see why your boss would praise these," Aria said.

"Hanna, I don't think Mr. Jackson likes these photos because Phil did a good job taking them," Emily said with a sweet smile. "I think he likes them because _you_ did an amazing job designing those outfits. You earned the praise. You made this happen."

"Emily, that's so sweet," Hanna said, blushing a little bit. "Thank you. That really means a lot."

The lights of the room dimmed. Emily stared at Hanna, not knowing what was going on. She had never been to the Brew before, so...

"Every Friday evening and night, there's a poetry slam," Hanna whispered. "I don't know why I'm here, because I hate poe—"

Aria happily burst out, "I _love_ poetry!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Sorry, what were you saying, Han?"

"Uh... Nothing," Hanna said, biting her lip.

Aria listened to the poetry deeply. Her eyes were glued to the performing poets. Hanna rolled her eyes. She just kept observing how pretty Emily was. Emily tried to enjoy the poetry while she drank her coffee. She actually thought some of the poets were really great.

After the poetry slam, Aria wanted to go have a poetic discussion with some of the poets, which obviously earned an eye roll from Hanna.

"Hi," Aria brightly said to a random poet.

"Hi," he greeted warmly. "I saw you watching the slam. Are you a fan of poetry? You looked quite interested."

"I'm a huge fan, actually," Aria said with a smile. She had somehow picked an extremely attractive poet to talk to. "I'm a high school English teacher. I write poetry for myself, but I don't think I could ever put myself out there and say it in front of so many people."

He chuckled, "I know what you mean. It took me a lot of gut to actually come up here. I was pushed by a few colleagues. That's interesting, you're a high school English teacher. Funny enough, I'm a college professor. I teach English as well. I teach at Hollis."

"Rosewood High," she responded. "I just got back from a vacation, though."

"That's really fantastic," he smiled. "Did you listen to my poem?"

"I did!" Aria exclaimed. "May I just say, you really have a way with words."

"Really?" he smiled radiantly. "That's really sweet of you. I'd like to hear some of your work."

"I'd like to hear more of yours," she smirked.

"Very well. Maybe we could talk again some time," he said. "Hopefully you'll be at next week's poetry slam. I'm reading more of my work. You should recite some, too."

She smiled at him and said, "Count me in. I'll be there."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I'm Ezra... Fitz."

"Aria Montgomery," she introduced before winking and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait time, I haven't been on FF in a while. But here's the second chapter, if you still remember this story... Oh and I know Ezria isn't a pairing I labeled this story with, but I could only put 2 pairings. There will be equally as much Ezria. But thanks again for all your support! I love you all.

Chapter 2

Turning around in the Brew, Hanna saw the gorgeous model walking. The blonde strutted her way towards Emily, and tapped her shoulder. The tan skinned girl smiled slightly when she saw her boss, and turned around. She wanted to be Hanna's friend, but she also knew that it wasn't just some girl, it was her boss. And things she said to her boss could affect her career.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Hanna said, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you have a moment to take a break and hang? I hate to bug you on a Saturday, but this isn't a work thing, it's a friendly thing, so there's no worries. I know I'm your boss, but I'm not as menacing as I seem."

Emily smiled back a little bit.

"Trust me, I know," she said, trying to hide her smile. "You're far from awful. You've been so nice to me ever since I came to work. But of course. Spending time with you isn't a burden to me, it's more like an honor."

She giggled and said, "Calm down, Em, it's not like I'm the Queen of England... I'm just your boss. Actually, don't even think of me as your boss! It's too professional for my taste. Think of me as your friend." The model bit her tongue as she tried to fight off the fact that she was so happy. "So," Hanna continued, "I know you probably we're going to head out, but why don't you sit for coffee with me since we're already here?"

"I'd love to," Emily said, and followed the blonde. "So, is this like your hang out spot? I remember you met here with your friend Aria the other day."

"Oh, certainly. Ever since we were teenagers, we used to come here for coffee," Hanna said, giggling. "You remember Spencer? She was the brunette who was making out with that guy. Well, she has a coffee addiction. We used to come here all the time to have some caffeine and talk. It was kind of our thing back then." Emily smiled a little. "Oh, but then she got laid by her boyfriend and now she's always hooking up with him," Hanna joked. "I'm just kidding. She's a sophisticated lawyer."

Emily giggled quietly.

"I almost forgot, I brought you here to show you something!" Hanna exclaimed. "I've been wanting to give you this. I was at the mall with Aria, and I saw this and I was like _'damn, I know this is perfect for Emily'_, so I just had to get it for you." She reached over and pulled out a somewhat big white box. She put in on the table. Emily looked flattered, even though she didn't know what it was.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A gift," Hanna responded, "for saving my ass, and for being an awesome worker. I think you'll like it, but if you don't, I can give you the receipt."

"You didn't have to..." she said.

"But I wanted to," Hanna smiled. "What are you waiting for? Open it up!"

She looked up at Hanna one last time before her hands met the clasp of the box. She unhooked it and opened it up. Inside of it was a sexy white dress. Emily's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the magnificent dress inside. She pulled it out fully and admired it. She observed every inch of the dress before standing up. She moved towards Hanna and pulled the sweet blonde in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily exclaimed. "This must have costed you a fortune. You are truly amazing. You really didn't have to do this for me."

"Hey, I told you that I wanted to," she said, smiling. "Don't even mention it. Jackson would have murdered me if it wasn't for your photogenic-ness. I owed you, so here's my debt. Plus, I thought it could be a peace offering, since you seemed kind of afraid of me. I promise I don't bite at all. I can be sweet."

"And I can see that," Emily said, hugging her again. "It's gorgeous, and I love it. When I get home, I'm going to try it on."

"Great!" Hanna exclaimed. "You know... I'd love to see how it looks on you. So would you mind taking some photos for me? It's not for work, and it's not for Jackson to see, it's just for me. I pictured how great you would look in it, so I want to see if the vision in my mind is the same as how you really look in it."

"Of course," Emily said, nodding. "But I have a better idea. How would you like to come over to my place? I have a few other dresses. Maybe we can feel like teenagers again and try on some dresses. I used to do it all the time in high school."

"So did I!" Hanna exclaimed. "It was a habit, and I found it tons of fun. You really want your boss to come over to your house, though?"

"But you're not my boss... you're my friend."

Her blue eyes met Emily's chocolate brown eyes. That statement warmed her heart.

"So, are you coming or what?" Emily asked.

"You know I am."

* * *

«Even though it hurts, I will fight for my words  
Because words are the power that I have  
They're my sword  
They're my emotions  
And if words are what I can't have, I will fight to have them»

Ezra Fitz smiled down at the piece of paper. He brushed this thumb over it, admiring the words written on it. He chuckled when he finished reading it, pleased by the joyous little piece of work. He grinned as he handed the piece of paper back to the nervous girl in front of him._  
_

"Oh my god, it didn't suck too much, did it?" Aria asked, her foot trembling. "I mean... I'm not exactly the greatest poet, but I didn't know it'a so bad that it's actually laughable! Please explain your laughter before I burst into tears of humiliation." She gripped onto the young man's sleeve.

He took a deep breath and chuckled again.

"No, I'm impressed with you," he said, tapping his foot on the ground gently. "I think this is some really great work from an amateur poet. You haven't written much poetry, right?" She nodded her head. He smiled and continued, "Exactly. You don't expect powerful statements from amateurs, but this is wonderful. I merely chuckled because I found it cute, not horrendous. You have nothing to worry about, darling."

_Darling_? She was feeling special already.

"Although it's cute and powerful, it could still use some work," he told her, shifting his position. "If you want to recite this at a poetry slam or something, you've got to work on it, just a slight bit more. I don't mean to be a critique, but I want to help you work on it. So I think you could make it longer, and add a rhyme scheme. Rhyming is gold in poetry."

She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"So, how do you suggest that you help me work on it?" Aria asked.

He sighed and smiled at her.

"Okay, I hope you don't call me out as a creep, but I was thinking that you could come over to my apartment, and we could work on your poem together," Ezra said, looking up to see her reaction. "I meant to say that in the least creepy way as possible, because I promise you that I'm not some sociopath."

"Oh, I know you're not a sociopath," she said with a quiet giggle. "I can tell when I can trust someone. It's a gift. Not really, but you just have this thing that makes you seem like someone who can be trusted."

"Lots of times, sociopaths try to act like they're people who can be trusted," Ezra said, smiling a small smile. "What if I'm just one of those guys?"

"I don't know," she said, laughing. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. So, I'll come over to your place. What time?"

"How about now?" he said, laughing.

* * *

Spencer was tired of the same thing. She was tired of being known as that sophisticated lawyer woman. She wanted to be known as easy going and fun, like Hanna! She sighed as she rummaged through her closet for something special. Her eyes lit up when she found the perfect thing in there. She was going to amaze her boyfriend.

She grabbed it from her closet and slipped into the bathroom. She changed into it, and began to walk down the stairs. She heard their door open, and she knew he was home. She didn't know whether she was excited or nervous for it!

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home," he announced as he walked inside. "Spence, you in there?" he asked after getting no response the first time.

"Yeah Tobes," she said. "Stay downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

She rushed back up and found the nearest bathroom. She did some touch ups on her make up before seductively walking down each step. She was practically sashaying downstairs. Toby looked up, and his eyes scanned her body from head to toe, stopping somewhere along the way to stare at a certain something... He shook off his thoughts and realized that it was_ Spencer_, his good girl girlfriend. Why was she dressed like that? Not that he was complaining, because it really was a good look for her.

She was dressed in a tight navy blue dress that only went mid thigh. She had glossy lips and a sexy amount of mascara on. She stepped closer to Toby, tugging on the collar of his shirt, before hovering against his lips, yet not kissing them.

"Holy crap, Sp—" he began, but her finger shushed his lips.

"Welcome home," she said, and tugged on his collar harder. Her lips finally touched his, her glossy lips brushing against his. He needed to have her... every inch of her. He pulled her in closer, and kissed her lips roughly. His hands stroked down her back, and even brushing over her curvy bottom.

"Spencer, what is this all for?" he asked, breaking out of his perverted thoughts about his girlfriend.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, but—" Toby began, but she stopped it by grabbing his hand.

Once she was holding his hand, she placed it on the zipper of her tight dress. She knew he wanted to get it off of her. He was sweating, and practically drooling. He wanted to unzip it, but he knew it was a bad idea. It wasn't the Spencer he fell in love with, as much as he was liking this edgy and seductive Spencer.

"Spencer, no," he said, shaking his head. "What is this all about?"

"I just want to have some fun," she innocently said.

"By putting on a tight dress and acting seductive?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, most guys would _love_ it if their girlfriend put on a show for them," she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but you're not a freaking stripper, you're my beautiful Spencer!" Toby cried, cupping her cheeks. "I don't want a prostitute girlfriend, I want the amazing lawyer girlfriend that I had before. I'm not the kind of guy to judge a girl because of how hot the sex is. I prefer our passionate love, not the kind that feels like I'm paying a girl to do me. I want you, not this stripper version."

She sighed, trying not to blush at the way he was talking about their sex.

"Toby, I just... I just want to be edgy and sexy..." Spencer said, sighing. "Hanna can pull it off, so why can't I?"

"This isn't about Hanna. Do I love her like I love you? Not at all," he said, kissing her cheek. "You are sexy. You are sexy in your own way, and you don't need to play dress up for me to get me to love you, because Spencer, honestly, I love you, and I don't care if you're not wearing a tight dress. I don't want that. I want you."

She blinked twice before yanking his collar and kissing him again.

"So, we can never have fun?" Spencer asked. "Like, seductive fun..."

"Oh yes we can," he laughed. "I just don't want this to become a permanent thing."

He pulled her zipper and undressed her out of the dress.

"See, you're beautiful, and you don't need a tight dress," he said.

"You're probably just saying that because I'm half naked..." Spencer said, shrugging her shoulders. "Be honest, Toby."

"I am. I'm looking at your eyes, not your body," Toby said, and cupped her cheeks. "I love you."

* * *

"Wow..." Hanna whispered, gazing at Emily in the dress she had bought her. "Wow is all I can say, Em! You look so good." Her hand brushed against Emily's shoulder, causing both the girls to tense up, just a little. The tan skinned girl looked up, and her eyes locked with the blonde's.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice a bit muffled. "Hey, can you zip me up?"

"Of course," Hanna said, nodding. "Turn around."

She turned around so that Hanna could reach her zipper. She pulled it up, and she walked so she could admire Emily again. The dress hugged every inch of her curvy body. Hanna didn't understand why she was so turned on when she looked at Emily in the dress.

"You," she began, "are a beautiful person, Em."

Emily blushed a little.

"I have to thank you again for this dress," she said. "I really love it."

"I was hoping you would," Hanna said. "Do you want—"

She was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment, it's Spencer. I've got to take this," she said, and pressed the answer button.

"Wait, I have to come now? For what? Fine, don't tell me. I'm coming..."

Hanna hung up, sighed, and said, "Sorry to kill on our time together, Emily, but I have to go. Spencer wants me to come to her place for something, but she won't tell me what it is. Maybe we can catch up again later?"

She nodded her head.

"Thanks again," Emily said. "I had a lot of fun today."

Hanna smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

"So, let's talk about the rhyme scheme," Ezra began, grabbing a pencil. "So, rhyming can make poems a lot more poetic and fun, so I think to capture more attention, you should extend this little one, and make it rhy—"

"Ezra, I hope you don't kill me, but I'm not really feeling my poem anymore," Aria said, with a soft sigh. "I want to start fresh... I want to write about something else. And... I want you to to help me."

He nodded his head.

"That's understandable," Ezra said, nodding. "Sometimes poets and writers get tired of what they wrote, and they want to go back to the beginning. It's happened to you, it's happened to me, it's happened to many. It's not just you alone. You might even want to go back to your original halfway through your new one, and that's fine, too. If you want to start over, let's start. What topic did you have in mind?"

She felt a little uneasy saying what she wanted to do.

"Aria, you're going to have to speak up if you want me to help you," he said. "Don't be shy. In writing, there's nothing to be shy about."

"I know... I just... I thought you'd think I'm kind of weird for thinking about it," she said, sighing. "But here goes... I wanted... to write about... romance."

He smiled at her.

"That's wonderful. It's not weird at all," he said. "Romantic poetry is quiet popular, actually. In high school, poetry was a hobby for me, so I used to try to use it to get girls, but either I sucked, or girls just didn't want me, because I failed. They always wanted the sporty guys, and there I was with no muscle whatsoever."

Aria laughed a little bit.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want to write about romance?" Ezra asked. "Love? Heartbreak? You can draw from past experiences, too. The best work is always written from a more personal level, so I highly suggest you draw from past experiences. The emotion will be true, and therefore the piece will feel more real overall."

"I... I don't know," she said, trembling.

"Let me ask you this. How do you feel about love?" Ezra asked, his ice blue eyes locking with her hazel orbs for a moment.

Breaking the intense moment was Aria's phone.

It was Jason.

She declined Jason's call and looked back up at Ezra.

* * *

Hanna pulled her car into Spencer's driveway. She took her key out and unlocked the door. Letting herself in, she walked to the living room.

"Wow guys, I like how the first thing I hear when I get back is you two having sex!"

She knew that voice anywhere. She knew she knew it. There was laughter erupting from the living room. She made her way fully into it, and then she knew for sure who it was. She glanced at Spencer and Toby. Spencer was sitting on Toby's lap, and they sure looked damn cute. She was trying to distract herself.

The male turned around and grinned when he saw her.

"Spencer, Toby, excuse me just one moment," he said.

He grinned at her widely and started walking towards her.

"Hanna!" he exclaimed as he pulled back from their hug. "I'm so happy to see you again."

It was Caleb.


End file.
